


Loyality

by ErisNuiLadyFall



Series: These Two (Lizzie and Julian) [2]
Category: Instinct (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I swear., I was bored Your Honor, Slice of Life, pure idiocy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisNuiLadyFall/pseuds/ErisNuiLadyFall
Summary: Since Julian and Lizzie have a healthy, normal (as it can be) relationship, it's obvious that they can count on each other in hour of need.





	Loyality

Elisabeth Needham was many things, but she wasn't disloyal. When somebody needs her help, they just make a call, she says "I'm on my way" and few minutes later (sometimes literally) here she is, ready to hold hand or kick ass.

So when in Julian's life has appeared a complication he knew that Lizzie is person he needs to deal with his issue. Yes, he could ask Dylan, because he had more experience with this kind of situation, but that would mean  **a lot**  of comments that Julian really didn't need now.

Comments that would make him want to dig a hole in ground, crawl into it, cover it with big rock and just die in pain.

"Are you sure?" Lizzie looked at him, uncertain. Julian nodded, almost desperately, and his partner just took him to place he's told her about.

It was white and sterile, just like it should be, but... there was something in this that made Julian almost physically sick. And waiting was just making it more stressful. He wanted to run, NOW.

"You need to be strong, Jules" Lizzie took his hand in hers "You said that it's nothing big"

"Still, I'm not exactly happy about this" Julian mumbled trying to loosen a tie that wasn't there.

"You want to hear a joke?" she asked gently. He nodded, because why the hell not? He'll do anything, just to not think about... "When You really become an adult? When fear of dentist is replaced by fear of dentist's bill"

Alright, that was good one. But that wasn't what he needed right now.

"Betty, please" he hide his face in his hands. "I know it may look hilarious for you, but I'm a spy"

"And?"

"Well, we are allergic on anybody who tries to put their hands and some metal sharp tools near our teeth!" the last part he almost screamed "And no, you don't want to know!"

"Mister Byrd*?" door of dental cabinet opened and they saw young doctor "Everything's ready"

"Do you want me to come in with you, or should I wait here?" Lizzie asked, hearing her life partner's gulp.

"Maybe... wait here" he mumbled and then whispered conspiratorially "But if you will hear me screaming bloody murder, don't hesitate use brutal force to get inside"

"Only if you promise that you will repeating yourself 'it's just slightly damaged little filling', alright?" she asked calmly, giving his hands last squeeze.

* * *

***Somehow I doubt if Julian uses his real last name in public. And since his last name is 'Cousins' in show...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was wondering if Julian has some fears (except of losing people he loves and cares about, that is a little too easy). And then from dark corner of my memories came a memory of moment when I've needed a dentist filling of tooth for a first time. I've had to lay still on chair, while the big guy has put a fucking drill in my mouth. Of course, it's not that bad, then there hadn't been any pain even (not some horrible at least), but even now, every time when I lay on this bloody chair, there is something in my head that wants to force me to escape through window 30 cm x 30 cm (the dentist that treats teeth of my family has private cabinet and it's in his basement).
> 
> But yes, I like to read humorous texts about dentists and their patients. Think about it as kind of therapy. It helps me deal with my own fear of it.
> 
> And another reason to chose such plot: the trope of spies carrying something inside of their teeth is quite popular and taken from real life. If remember correctly in Berlin Spies Museum on Potsdamer Platz, one of exhibits is fake tooth, hollow inside so they could hide report or some kind of tracking/wiretapping device*. I don't know if any secret service or intelligence still use that method, but I wouldn't be surprised if Dylan and Julian know something about this.
> 
> \-----------------
> 
> *During my visit in Berlin Spies Museum (Das Deutsche Spionagemuseum) I got an impression that during Cold War the whole fuss was about trying to figure out what is weirder place to hide a bug.


End file.
